1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for uplink transmission in a wireless communication system.
2. Related Art
Long term evolution (LTE) based on 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) technical specification (TS) release 8 is a promising next-generation mobile communication standard.
As disclosed in 3GPP TS 36.211 V8.7.0 (2009-05) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8)”, a physical channel of the LTE can be classified into a downlink channel, i.e., a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) and a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), and an uplink channel, i.e., a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH).
In the uplink channel, a peak-to-average power ratio (PAPR)/cubic metric (CM) property is important for power management of a user equipment. The uplink channel needs to maintain a low PAPR/CM property to ensure long battery standby-time and low battery consumption. For this, LTE uses a sequence having a low PAPR/CM property such as a Zadoff-Chu (ZC) sequence in a control channel.
However, the introduction of a new technique such as a multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technique, a multi-carrier technique, or the like may result in deterioration of a PAPR/CM property of the uplink channel.
Accordingly, there is a need for an uplink transmission method and apparatus for maintaining a low PAPR/CM property.